


What You Do To Me (DarkXGN/AFAB!Reader)

by LoveIsLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual manipulation, Light Dom/sub, Other, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Touch Sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Commission prompt: DarkXAFAB/GN!Reader- Dark consensually uses his ability to influence the thoughts of the reader while they have sex- touch-sensitive sub reader with big praise kink.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader, Markiplier/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	What You Do To Me (DarkXGN/AFAB!Reader)

Had it been anyone else, you would have suspected it had been an accident. A stupid, little slip of the hand, but with Dark… you knew his true intentions. He, both fortunately and unfortunately, knew every single thing about you and never failed to use it to his advantage. Like now, for instance, with the subtle brush of his fingers against your bare knee under the table, despite the others being mere feet away. It wasn’t anything anyone could notice nor think ill of, and yet it had your stomach in knots. Of course, he knew.

He could make the most innocent of touches seem illicit; The subtlest of contact could already make you melt, much less under the guise of being inappropriate. Add in the fact that Dark was usually one to keep to himself in public, it created a perfect storm of butterflies and desire.

“Are you keeping up, Y/N?”

Wilford’s stern voice broke through your frazzled thoughts and you couldn’t help but jump to attention, straightening up in your seat with a flush warming your cheeks.

“Sorry, yes. Last thing I have written down is the upcoming game show video,” you replied quickly. 

He let you sweat for a few moments before flashing a bright grin your way. 

“Good, try not to let your thoughts wander though, hmm?” 

Swallowing thickly, you nodded without saying a word. You knew Dark wouldn’t let Wil hurt you, but there was no reason to take that chance. Ever so carefully you shot a little annoyed look to Dark. The only response you got was a tiny twitch of his lips and his fingers once more tracing scant designs against your knee. 

Eventually, you managed to drown out the twisting sensations he stirred up in favor of listening to Wilford’s next grand scheme. Something involving an apple shooting contest and an acid trip. You were silently glad that Dark had the final say on the projects otherwise most of the beings in the meeting room would have died out long ago.

You weren’t even given a full five minutes to get back to work. Dark was obviously annoyed at your ability to tune him out and, in return, chose to kick things up a notch. Where fingertips had been teasing your flesh, now the full weight of his heavy, cool, palm rested across your knee. Your eyes twitched but you didn’t give in to curiosity. The meeting would be over soon and then you could let all the frustrations out. 

You just… had to… focus. 

Much easier said than done considering Dark seemed to make it his personal mission to break you. His massive hand seemed even bigger as his fingers spread out and the tip of his pinky brushed oh so gently across your panties.

Face flushing and perspiration growing along your forehead, you gripped your pen even tighter as your eyes bore holes into the pink mustache on the other end of the table. Just a little longer. Just- 

“Fuck!”

You quickly slapped a hand over your mouth and tried to hide the exclamation of excitement behind a feigned grimace of pain. Unfortunately, it only seemed to give Dark the reaction he wanted: your hips unintentionally bucking right against his hand.

“Y/N, what happened?” Wilford asked, concern painting his face. 

“Are you okay?” Dark asked.

You took a moment to swallow down the moan that was so close to spilling out before nodding once. 

“I-I’m fine. I somehow managed to bite my tongue,” you mumbled.

Almost immediately, Doc jumped up.

“Let me take a look. You have veins in the tongue that-”

“They said they’re fine,” Dark cut in sharply. 

You could feel the blood rushing from the roots of your hair to your neck, but you were thankful for him taking the reign of the situation. You definitely couldn’t handle the doc near you right now; not when Dark was currently palming your sex like there was no one around. Fuck, even through clothes it nearly felt like he was already inside you. How? You weren’t sure, but you had a good inkling that it had to do with his uninhibited powers. There were still things you didn’t know about him and his powers even after knowing him for so long. 

“If you’re sure,” Doc said slowly, eyes narrowed in worry even as he sat back down.

The meeting returned to normal, with a couple of confused looks being thrown your way from Google and the doc on occasion, and you managed to get through it without another outburst. Inside, though, you were dying. With fleeting thoughts of Dark bending you over the table after everyone left or even cohering you under the table to blow him in secret with everyone around, mixed with his skilled motions, you were a pot ready to boil over at any moment's notice. There were a few times you had to squeeze your thighs shut to keep him from moving just to stop the impending orgasm lest you embarrass the both of you in front of the group. It was no secret to either of you that you weren’t the quietest when you orgasmed. You didn’t need that burden on your conscience for the rest of your life. 

“Alright, we have some shooting to do down in the studio in twenty minutes. I expect to see each and every one of you there,” Wilford concluded with a little clap, “This is an important one.”

With a playful wiggle of his mustache, Wilford left without another word and you all got up to follow suit. Dark rested a hand on your lower back, a tempting but appropriate spot, as he led you out after the others.

“Come.”

The order was gentle and quiet but an order nonetheless. It sent shivers down your spine as you followed him down the hall. You weren’t sure exactly where he was leading you until he stopped suddenly and jerked open the custodial closet door.

“Really?” you asked, mildly amused and confused.

The stern look he gave drained every last bit of laughter from your bones. You nodded silently and stepped in, only to be bathed in pitch black the moment the door closed. His hands were the only thing that kept you from getting panicked over the sudden darkness, safe and soothing on your hips. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have much time,” he murmured.

You found yourself wishing you had the ability to see in the dark as he did, but a part of you also enjoyed the disadvantage it left you. While he was always the one in control, this took it to a whole other level. You were completely dependent on him for anything unless you wanted to chance tripping and falling on something you couldn’t see.

“Move backward two feet, slowly,” he demanded.

You did so carefully until your back was against the wall. Immediately he followed, his presence all-encompassing and dominating even without sight. You couldn’t help the little flinch that escaped when suddenly his hands were on the button of your shorts, but he quickly soothed the little shock with a kiss against your forehead. 

“Are you okay with this right now?” he questioned, fingertips grazing the sensitive bit of skin above your waistband, “If you’d rather not-”

“Yes, please. I feel like I’m going to combust if we don’t,” you admitted breathily. 

That was all he needed. Within moments your shirt hem was tucked up into the neckline, leaving your torso exposed while he tugged down your shorts. You followed his lead and opened his slacks to free his already hardening cock. 

“As I said before, we’ll have to make this quick. I promise I’ll make it up to you later, darling,” he said.

You nodded then quickly added, “I’m good with quick. I just really need you, please.”

The deep chuckle that resonated from his chest sent excited goosebumps along your arms.

“All just from me touching you, hmm?” he purred.

“Yes.”

Suddenly his hands were around your thighs and you were hefted up onto his waist, easily pinned between his body and the wall. You held onto his shoulders for good measure as he shifted and maneuvered until his cockhead was pressed snugly against your entrance. 

“Ooooh pet,” he groaned huskily, “You’re already so wet for me!”

You couldn’t help but wonder if he could see how warm your cheeks flushed at that comment, even in the dark. A strangled whimper bubbled up your throat when suddenly he shoved in and before you could stop it, a wrecked cry followed. Quickly he silenced you with a hand but your groans, even muffled, were loud in the closet. They were impossible to stop with the surging pleasure and stinging pain filling your senses.

Even when his hips came to rest still against yours, shudders were causing you to twitch around him and igniting embers of bliss. 

“Be quiet, darling. Wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt us and ruin our fun, now would we?” Dark purred huskily, right into your ear as he removed his hand.

A whimper escaped your lips moments before he surged forward and caught your mouth with his. 

You managed to mumble out weakly, “I’m trying, I’m sorry.”

‘Oh darling, I know. I can’t hold it against you. I’ll just have to keep you quiet.’ 

His voice echoed warmly in your head; Soothing, addicting, delicious. It amplified the ache in your core to a debilitating level. 

You wanted to beg him for more, beg him to move, but his perfect lips sealed yours without fail. It was the most blissful torture. Instead, you made yourself wait as patiently as possible, knowing he’d make it all worth it before long. 

‘What an obedient little pet. You’re always so well-behaved for me though, aren’t you? It’s one of the many things I adore about you. Let me give you a little peek into the rewards I have in store for you later.’

He paused, giving you ample time to refuse his offer, before pressing his fingers against your temple. Suddenly thoughts that were not your own danced through your head like a little film. Glimpses of you on your knees, mouth on his cock, with his divine voice moaning your name. Scenes of your face being shoved into the mattress as he pounded into you with reckless abandon. Quick little images of his face between your thighs and his hand on your throat. The last heart-stopping reel had his hand in your hair and the delicious sight of his cum decorating your face. 

It was all too much to handle and you couldn’t resist rolling your hips against his, tears pricking your eyes as your whines were stifled. You didn’t want to be a brat or impatient, but gods it was so hard to stay still with his thick dick pushed so deliciously deep inside. 

Dark groaned throatily and finally pulled back, letting you gasp only a gulp of much-needed air before he demanded, “Hold on tight.”

You barely had a hold on him before he was stepping away from the wall. A squeak of shock left your lips but it was quickly replaced with a heady moan when he lifted you up off his cock and dropped you back down promptly, creating a slow and brutal pace. You tried to find your footing on his thighs to help ease the burden but he put a stop to that with a sharp, devastating thrust of his hips.

“No, no, darling. I’ll have none of that. Your job is to simply let me use you and enjoy yourself,” he tutted warmly.

Despite having the entirety of your weight in such an awkward position, he spoke as if he were doing nothing more strenuous than reading a book. 

“F-F-Fuck, Darrrrk,” you whimpered, nails digging little crescents into the nape of his neck, “Th-Thank you.”

He gave a noticeable shudder and a hefty sigh before picking the rhythm back up and destroying any semblance of conscious thought in your mind. At the same time, a familiar cool brush of energy surrounded your sensitive nerves and began stroking in such a gentle way that you nearly fell apart on contact. However, you managed to hold it back, at the expense of a wayward moan filling the small room much louder than intended. 

“There we go. Be a good darling and come for me, hmm? I need to feel you.”

Suddenly he shifted so an arm wrapped around your mid back and held you up while his fingers pressed to your temple once more. Somehow, someway, the pleasure you were feeling intensified by the thousands. As if struck by the sudden flare as well, Dark’s movements grew much more jerky and rushed. The length of his cock stretched you even further with the brutal change in pace and you were helpless to the entire exchange, only able to simply hang onto him for dear life as he moved your body like a puppet. 

“Fuck! See what you make me feel?” he gasped raggedly, “Can you feel it too?!” 

You couldn’t even gather enough willpower to answer him as the knot in your core throbbed with warning. Suddenly every thought and motion became about chasing that bright end, so tantalizingly close it hurt. 

Dark let out a gruff snarl before burying his face in the hollow of your neck. Once more you were slammed into the wall but you barely registered the resounding pain with the way his body moved against yours. So deep. So rough. Every place his body touched yours was like another source of electricity added to the storm. 

“I can’t- This is unexpected,” he groaned, “I only meant to allow you to- hnng- feel what I do, not the other way around.”

It was with that utterance that you finally understood why he was so suddenly affected. He was feeling your pleasure as much as you were feeling his. 

The last band of resistance holding back the flood finally snapped and you couldn’t stop the little smile that curved up your lips as you cried out his name. For the first time ever, he could finally understand just what a deliciously cataclysmal force he was to your mind, body, and soul. 

The currents of pleasure came harder and faster with each buck of his hips, fill your head to your toes with mind-numbing bliss. A shocked cry sounded against your neck moments before Dark’s mouth was on yours; stifling but not completely erasing an unexpected whimper from him. His fingers dug hard into your back as he buried himself as far as physically possible between your thighs and you wrapped tighter around him without a second thought. The undeniable pulsing of his orgasm set off another earth-shattering climax through your world.

Suddenly he jerked his fingers away from your face and pulled from your lips with uneven gasps of breath but allowed his forehead to rest gently against yours instead. There were no words spoken from either of you as you regained your composure and let the ebb and flow of pleasure slowly drain from your bodies. 

You weren’t sure how long you sat there, embraced in the dark closet that now smelled distinctly of sex, but eventually Dark carefully unwrapped your limbs from him. It took some time but you managed to get fully dressed with his help.

“Dark, that was-”

Your words were interrupted by Dark grabbing your arms and jerking you into his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of your head as he held you tight.

“I know. We’ll have to talk about it later because we’re late,” he murmured, “But I’m very interested to explore this.”

When the light finally invaded the closet, you nearly felt blinded. You couldn’t help but giggle as you covered your eyes by burying your face in his suit jacket. It also doubled as a way to balance yourself with how wobbly and weak your legs felt after that strenuous session. Dark seemingly understood this and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, guiding you down the halls to the recording area.

Wilford picked up on your entrance almost immediately and rushed over with a furious twitch in his mustache. 

“What took you both so long? I was about to send a rescue crew,” Wilford joked.

There was an obvious tenseness to his tone that clued you into the fact that he wasn’t completely joking. If there was one thing Wil took more seriously than anything, it was getting the videos done and on time. You knew that you and Dark being gone would have messed that up but the afterglow of such an explosion left you unable to care too awful much about that. 

“They felt ill. I was simply ensuring they had a secluded spot to rest in case they got sick,” Dark lied smoothly.

“Hmm, that would explain why you look so flushed and shaky. Do you need to go to your room and rest?” Wilford asked, unexpectedly more concerned with your health than the video shoot. 

“No, no, I’ll be okay,” you assured him softly with a meek smile, “Dark’s taking good care of me. I promise I’ll leave if I feel worse.”

With a little harrumph of satisfaction, Wil turned back to the set and motioned you both to follow. 

He gave a few loud claps before yelling out, “We don’t have all day, ladies, gents, and all other beings. This needs to get started, now.”


End file.
